


No Rest For The Wicked

by shadow_oblivion



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Biting, Established Relationship, Filthy, Flug can’t get any sleep with these two, Gratuitous Smut, Masturbation, Mix of ic and ooc, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Tentacles everywhere, This is exactly what it says it is, Threesome - F/M/M, Voice Kink, Voyeurism, because why not, they all take turns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-21 16:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_oblivion/pseuds/shadow_oblivion
Summary: The moment Flug woke up and saw what was going on in that bedroom, he knew that he would be getting no work done that day.





	No Rest For The Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> >:D
> 
> Welp, this happened and it is what is it.

Flug woke up feeling rested and refreshed for once in his life. Or rather, for once in his life since he’d begun to work for Black Hat. And the only reason Flug had been able to get such a good night’s sleep was something he’d take with him to the grave. It wasn’t worth testing Black Hat, for Flug knew that attempting to trick the demon was a poor life choice, and one he would regret if caught. But the scientist had desperately needed the sleep, so Flug had made his choice and he’d just have to hope he’d get away with it.

Waking up with his hands bound together and attached to the head of Black Hat’s bed clued Flug in to the fact that his boss knew he’d done something wrong. For his act of mischief to be able to sleep, he wasn’t sure. It was the only reason Flug could think of, however, for why he had woken up with his wrists tied. Had he not been, Flug would have been more than happy to participate in what he saw nearby.

Black Hat’s head rose briefly from where it had been between Demencia’s legs, in order to offer a wide grin. The forked tongue lolled out as Black Hat shifted his naked body the faintest bit, in order to show off the way he’d been causally eating the lizard hybrid out, bite marks on the inside of her thighs.

Flug swallowed hard, realizing in short order that he was as naked as his two companions, but was the only one being left out. Flug met the amused gleam of Black Hat’s eye, and knew he wasn’t going to be allowed free until the demon was finished punishing him for whatever reason.

Black Hat’s tongue gathered saliva until the forked appendage was dripping with it. With a muffled laugh, Black Hat buried his face between Demencia’s legs again, and it was obvious to the tied up scientist what he was up to. The demon’s tongue slowly slid way against the folds of Demencia’s labia, which was already slick with spit and discharge, swollen from the attention being laved on it. Black Hat pressed the tongue inside with a playful-looking flick and mouthed slowly against the warm, wet flesh as he let his tongue delve further in.

Demencia, in return, let out a slow moan as she hooked a leg around Black Hat and dug her heel into his back.

Flug openly stared at what his boss was doing, jealous over the way Black Hat was digging clawed fingers into Demencia’s waist, breaking skin as he casually continued to lick, before his tongue retracted and his mouth sealed over her clit and, from the high pitched cry, sucked hard.  Flug squirmed in place over the way Black Hat hummed around Demencia's sensitive skin, no doubt running his tongue over her clit while he dug his claws in harder to hold the hybrid in place.

Demencia cried out again, her hands scrabbling at the demon’s shoulders. Her body quivered before stiffening, signaling that she’d likely just experienced an orgasm via Black Hat's mouth and tongue. The first of many, if Black Hat planned on playing with the both of them for an extended time.

Flug shivered involuntarily as a sneaky tendril slid around his waist and caressed him just above his dick.

Black Hat’s grin widened as he purposefully made horrible squelching sounds as he resumed sloppily licking the lizard hybrid's clit and then went lower, until he sucked hard at her cunt. Demencia let out a moan and pressed insistently against him, before sighing in delight over the way some tentacles slid around her limbs to hold her in place, more mouths manifesting to pepper her body with bite-marks. Black Hat messily slid his forked tongue back and forth across her labia, tongue dipping into her body between the folds as he flicked the clit at the end of every swipe, causing another orgasm.

Flug wiggled impatiently against the head of the bed in an attempt to get the tentacle around his waist to touch him, but it didn’t budge as it continued its caresses.

Dammit. 

Black Hat finally drew back, licking his lips.  With an absent wave of his hand, the demon tangled Demencia up within the hold of several more shadowy tendrils, one teasing her as if to enter her body.  Satisfied that Demencia would be entertained for the time being, Black Hat shifted his focus onto Flug, and slowly made his way across the bed to the tied up scientist.

Flug didn't care if it made him obvious, horny and desperate, but he scooted forward as best he could and leaned back against a pillow, not subtle at all in the way he parted his legs.  At the very least, the grin that broke out across Black Hat's face let Flug know that it had been the right move.  It was a little unnerving that Black Hat had not said a word, but nothing really needed to be said as Black Hat's hands fell over his legs, clawed hands lightly scratching along, until Black Hat pressed a mocking kiss to the inside of Flug's right thigh.  The scientist swallowed hard but wasn't surprised when there was suddenly a sharp pain as Black Hat bit down, marking his skin hard enough it might leave mark.  But the pain didn't prevent Flug from issuing out a turned on whimper and attempting to part his legs further as Black Hat settled between his legs, hand gripping the bitten thigh. Flug made a halfhearted attempt to kick his boss with an impatient grumble.

Black Hat let out a dark chuckle before his tongue slid out and he repeated a similar process as he had to Demencia, but started with swallowing Flug's dick down to cover it in demonic saliva, before pulling off with a wet pop and with a sharp grin, before going lower to eat Flug out with a terrifying snarl.  Flug had no line of defense for being so mercilessly licked and sucked and nibbled at, so in no time at all, he was a begging, incoherent mess.  The forked tongue had no trouble pressing the slick saliva into his hole, and opening him up.  Flug almost thought he would come just from that, when suddenly, Black Hat stopped what he was doing and backed off. 

Chest heaving, Flug panted heavily for breath as he raised his head and looked up at Black Hat, confused but too aroused to really care what was going on so long as it didn't stop. 

Demencia was released from the tentacles, and as soon as she could sit up, she scooted closer to both human and demon.  She giggled as Black Hat lifted her up and set her onto Flug, where she perched and grinned as evilly as Black Hat as she teased Flug by reaching back and playing with his spit-soaked dick.

Black Hat settled on his back and took himself in hand, stroking his tentacle cock lazily as tendrils swayed to and fro from behind his back while he eyed Flug and Demencia.

Flug grew tired of the teasing relatively quickly, and tugged at his bound hands in frustration.  Suddenly, the restraints were gone, and he was able to move.  Flug didn't stop to question the sudden freedom, and reached his hands up, one going to Demencia’s hip to hold on, while the fingers of his other tentatively brushed her clit. And then harder when she pushed against his hand with an insistent sound.

Black Hat continued to stare, seemingly content to watch as he absently fondled himself.

Flug urged Demencia up, and after she complied, he moved from her clit to press two fingers inside, warmth closing around those fingers as the lizard hybrid clenched around them. Flug narrowed his eyes as Demencia smiled playfully in return. With a sigh, Flug’s other hand moved from hip to thumbing the clit, before slipping a third finger inside.

Demencia jerked as if not expecting Flug to go for it, before she braced herself on his shoulders and pressed eagerly down against his fingers with a slow motion of her hips.

Black Hat licked his lips with a flick of a forked tongue, his eye glittering in a lustful way as he stared at where Flug was fingering Demencia’s cunt.

“More.” Demencia eventually breathed out, legs shaking with the effort to keep herself up and in motion. 

Flug groaned something as his fingers slipped out of her body, before he tugged Demencia closer to his face, close enough that he could get his lips around her clit to give it a suck and a tentative lick. It wasn’t often that Demencia was interested in Flug doing this so he’d take it when he was allowed it. Flug let out a disgruntled sound over the lizard hybrid grinding down against his face, hands grasping his shoulders tighter but he continued on, licking her clit after releasing it from his mouth and licking her. She was very wet and warm, and Flug's hands moved to grasp the inside of her thighs to get a better angle.  It was lucky he didn't sleep with the paper bag on.

“Holy shit, nerd."  Demencia jerked her hips and moaned. “I’m gonna...”

Flug found it unfair that she could find her words when he was having trouble forming coherent thought. He sealed his mouth over her clit again, but let out an indignant huff when Demencia shooed him away. Flug let out another displeased noise when a tendril looped around his wrists and held them down, leaving the scientist to Demencia's mercy.

Demencia flashed a smile Black Hat's way before she settled herself comfortably over Flug's waist and gave his leaking cock a squeeze. Demencia offered a sharp smile, an amused look in her mismatched eyes over the glare Flug fixed her with. Demencia scooted back some more before she teasingly seized Flug's shaft and began to slide the head of the cock over her wet cunt, grinning some more over the frustrated look Flug gave her and the way his hands clenched from where the tendril was looped around his wrists.

Black Hat made a sound then, an almost needy one, and both Flug and Demencia broke their staring contest with one another to look at their boss. The demon looked displeased at being noticed but just as quickly offered a wickedly sharp smile, stroking himself as he pressed a few fingers into the slit beneath his tentacle cock.

“That’s hot.” Demencia moaned, as she picked lube up from somewhere off to the side, and made indecent sounds as she fingered herself, causing both Black Hat and Flug to make similar sounds.  With a breathless laugh, Demencia tossed the lube aside and, hand dripping with more of it, coated Flug's cock with the lube before she slowly lowered herself onto his shaft, taking her sweet time until she was fully seated.  Demencia settled her legs on either side of Flug, letting herself enjoy taking a cock into her body at her own pace. And to likely make Flug moan in frustration over the lack of movement.  With a sly smile to the panting scientist to let him know she was messing with him, the hybrid spoke.

"Keep up."  Demenica panted, as she started to rock over Flug's dick, and as soon as she got the angle she wanted, she began to move more quickly. With each motion of her hips, Demencia came up off of Flug's cock, before she took it straight to the hilt again, the lizard hybrid clenching around Flug now and again.  Demencia bowed over Flug to catch her breath at one point, and Flug let out a frustrated sound over the fact that her pieced nipples were just out of reach. 

Black Hat, for his part, finger fucked himself faster and more frantically even as his eye never left the two mortals in his bed.

Demencia seized Flug's shoulders and rolled her hips, rocking back and forth at a quicker clip as her breath hitched, her head thrown back as her long green hair following the motions.  

It was just Flug’s luck that Demencia had put it up into a ponytail, as he couldn’t grasp at the hair even if he hadn’t had a tentacle wrapped around his arms.

Demencia pulled herself up and then dropped herself back down, taking Flug fully inside before she began to ride him hard again, making the scientist struggle to keep up while his hands were bound. 

Black Hat had begun to slow the pace of how he plunged his fingers into his slit, and currently seemed to be trying to press them in as deep as they could go, the demon hissing something in an unfamiliar language.

Demencia pulled off of Flug’s shaft right before he was about to come, as her attention had been caught by some motion that their boss had made.

Flug keened as Black Hat was suddenly there with his mouth around him, sucking him down hard. Flug let out a gasp of surprise as Demenica seized him by the cheeks and crashed their lips over as she forced her tongue inside. 

Oh fuck.

She hardly ever kissed him, instead seeming to enjoy it in those rare instances when Black Hat kissed her. 

Flug opened up to Demenica's kiss, not prepared at all for the lizard hybrid to jump on his willingness and began to noisily and messily kiss him.  Flug was well aware of Black Hat's mouth still wrapped around his cock, and the way that tongue wounds its way around his shaft from the inside of the demon's mouth, fangs lightly grazing along his skin.  Flug squirmed, still upset that he had been prevented from touching in return. 

When both Demencia and Black Hat nipped at him, in both kiss and around his cock, Flug let out what was likely a pathetic whimper and went still.  Oh, he was going to get the both of them for this. He would...he would...

Flug’s train of thought left him because as soon as he had gone still again, that was when both his companions let go of his dick and broke away from his mouth. Demencia's mouth replaced Black Hat's, and the demon himself went straight for his hole, that wet tongue pressing insistently at the muscle, and a mouth sucked at him soon after, spreading the saliva along.  And some lube, from the sound of some movement and a cooler liquid than Black Hat's spit touched him as fingers pressed inside alongside the wet tongue.  At twin muffled laughter and both going at his body like it was a competition, Flug came hard, shivering soon after as the licking went to a tolerable level, before his body was left alone.

Demencia let out a delighted moan as Black Hat apparently began to touch her while Flug recovered.

Flug slowly turned his head and saw the moment Black Hat’s tentacle cock buried into Demencia, the lizard hybrid sprawled out on her back as Black Hat fucked into her with a low snarl, hands gripping her thighs. Flug tugged at the tendril that bound his wrists in frustration, and it seemed that Black Hat finally was done punishing him for whatever he’d done because he is suddenly free. Flugmoved across the bed and after glancing at both Demencia and Black Hat, Flug knelt on either side of Demencia’s chest. He offered a hint of a dark smile as he gave the nipple rings a tug before he settled down.  From the way he had positioned himself, Flug had his spent cock within range of Demencia’s face, and more importantly, her mouth.

She gave him a dirty look but when she flicked her gaze back to Black Hat, she seemed to see something she liked. Apart from Black Hat himself, that is.  When Demencia looked at Flug, she grinned at him right before she grabbed him around the waist and dragged him close as she sloppily swallowed his dick down as if she felt she hadn’t done a good enough job of it before.

Flug let out a soft sound over the way Demencia sucked him, teeth making an appearance now and again that hadn’t been there before, and it was only when he felt a nudge at his hole did he realize that Black Hat was breathing down his neck before Flug realized what had happened.

That damn bastard had made it so he could come again, as evidenced by his hardening cock that Demencia was busily working away at.

A low, amused laugh sounded directly behind him before Flug felt a pressure. His whole body jerked, but with both Black Hat and Demencia holding onto him, there wasn’t much leeway. So Flug moaned and writhed over the way Black Hat stretched him, until he was fully seated.

Demencia let go of Flug’s dick with a wet popping sound before swallowing him down at the moment Black Hat gave a thrust.

Sneaky.

They’d clearly discussed beforehand what they’d do to him if he put himself in this position.

But what Flug hadn’t been anticipating was for both Demencia and Black Hat to release his body and upend him onto his stomach on the bed.  Flug propped himself up on his elbows and twisted slightly to fix the pair with a glare, aware that both his dick and his hole were leaking fluids as two evil smiles flashed down at him. Flug clenched the bed-sheets as Black Hat produced a strap-on, and with an unnecessary flourish, presented it to Demencia with a smirk, and Demencia accepted it with a grin as she put it on, before smiling down at Flug.

Oh shit.

Flug was going to be damn sore for the next few days if both of them fucked him.

Demencia slapped Flug's ass just because she could, and pressed up against Flug's hole as if letting him know what she was going to do, as if what he'd seen hadn't clued him in.  Aided by the lube and whatever the hell had been leaking out of Black Hat’s tentacle cock, Demencia pressed into Flug's body, not meeting much resistance at this point.

“Fuck.” Flug hissed, forehead pressing against the bed-sheets as Demencia went to town on his ass, her hips positioning into him as she held him down by his hips.

“Mmm, I think he likes it. Maybe I can go a size bigger next time.” Demencia’s pace faltered, as she was likely distracted by Black Hat touching her in some way. But while there was a slow in pace, Flug couldn’t deny that he enjoyed the way her breasts pressed against his back with each motion her body made. Flug let out a disgusted sound over the squelching sound each time the lizard hybrid thrust in, before she decided to bury herself inside for a time and rut against him, causing Flug to throw his head back as the angle hit him on the inside just right.  It also put him in line for Demencia to bite the side of his neck, which made Flug nearly come again as Demencia growled against him as she started to fuck him again, pulling out before slamming back inside over and over.  From the sounds Black Hat was making nearby, it was entirely possible that he was fucking himself with a tentacle while he watched. Soon, Demencia pulled out, and Flug figured that perhaps now he was going to be given a breather.

Or so he thought.

Instead, two gigantic, shadowy hands formed and seized both Flug and Demencia, Black Hat’s sharp smile splitting his face.

Flug couldn't help but look down, and his ass clenched over the fact that yes, Black Hat had jammed a tentacle up his slit, and was still steadily thrusting it into his body as he stared hungrily at both him and Demencia.

Demencia let out a delighted cry as a tentacle plunged into her, fucking her as the hybrid eagerly moved herself in time to the thrusts, a tentacle looped around her neck to keep sound to a minimum. Another tendril caressed her breasts, before settling over them. Demencia’s moans increased, indicating that mouths had likely manifested to suck and tease her nipples, tugging the rings that were there.

Flug similarly found himself skewered with a tentacle, the damn thing wriggling and twisting in a sneaky way that meant that Flug couldn’t focus on much of anything other than getting it to fuck him harder. And to keep things fair, oddly enough, a tentacle with mouths teased Flug’s chest as well, those mouths clamping down to suck and bite his nipples as well.

Throughout the rough fucking and teasing, Black Hat could be heard murmuring something in a different language.Soon, he reluctantly removed the tentacle from his own slit, in order to kneel on the bed near Demencia, and leaned over as his hand slid beneath her chin.

Flug groaned over what was about to happen as soon as Black Hat finished with Demencia, and the demon's words confirmed it.

“You did a good job.”  Black Hat crooned, whispering just above one of the hybrid's ears.

Flug strained to hear what else was being said but he couldn’t make it out.

Demencia could, and her whole body was quaking in desire.

Black Hat gave one final thrust of the tendril into Demencia, as he let go of her chin and slid down to breathe over her clit before pressing what amounted to a kiss on it.

Demencia had already been on the edge and hearing that and whatever else had been said, as well as having her clit teasingly, or mockingly kissed, caused the hybrid to swoon and come hard before going limp.  She was still impaled by the tendril lazily moving within, as if dragging out Demencia's orgasm as much as possible.

Flug swallowed hard and feared what several orgasms would do to his body but was so far gone he couldn’t help but feel the need to come just as hard as Demencia had. She even looked unconscious from where the tentacles lowered her on the bed, one slipping out of her, leaving behind thick, light green tinged fluid leaking out of her body.

“Filthy humans.” Black Hat said, and despite his derisive words, his voice was an amused purr. The demon was suddenly crouched over the scientist as he seized Flug’s chin. “Now, what to say to you...”

Flug met the single eye staring down at him and swallowed again, aware of the tentacle still lazily fucking him.  His body clenched around it over a low chuckle. Flug had a feeling that Black Hat had an idea of what to say, so he remained quiet and struggled to focus on Black Hat and not the tendril plowing his ass.

“Relax, before I wake Demencia and have her fuck you again to loosen you up.” Black Hat said firmly.

Flug shivered at the idea and fought his own body's reactions to obey, but it was difficult to accomplish because of another tentacle that had just engulfed his dick to idly suck it.

Black Hat was doing that on purpose. 

He had to be.

Flug desperately humped up against the tentacle giving him an unexpected blow job, but stilled over a short growl that emitted from Black Hat in warning, a hand reaching out as if to shake Demencia out of her stupor. Flug let out a pathetic whimper and went inert, able to relax enough that the tendril causally fucking him was able to go deeper.  The one over his dick had a tongue wind around his whole shaft, making Flug jerk at the touch, but quickly dropped limp, breathing heavily at the struggle to hold still.

“Good boy.” The demon murmured, the purr more evident as he slowly drew Flug into a brief kiss, chuckling darkly over the sigh as Flug went further limp. “See? You can do what I say, and I do so enjoy it when you obey me so quickly. I give nice rewards for that, don’t I?”

Oh fuck.

Flug’s eyes slid shut as Black Hat gleefully rattled off, in several languages, how good the scientist was at obeying his orders, the additional ‘good boy’ thrown in just to rile him up further. Flug couldn’t help but let issue out a whimper.

He was so damn close.

“So desperate for praise. So easily bent to my will.”Black Hat let out a low laugh before having the tentacle give a single final thrust into Flug’s body as Black Hat hissed against the side of the scientist's head. “Now _come_.”  Black Hat bit down hard on Flug's shoulder, opposite of the shoulder that Demencia bit down on earlier.

Flug came hard, pain mixing with pleasure as the tendrils fucked and sucked him through his orgasm.  Flug barely registered the way the tendrils left his body.  Flug didn't have the capacity at present to make sense of the aftermath of the exhilarating sex, apart from the sensation of his bitten and scratched body being settled on the bed somewhere near a sleeping, drooling Demencia. Who was he kidding, with an orgasm like that, Flug was certain that he was drooling too.

When Flug came to, after however long he was unconscious, he found himself curled up on the bed near Demencia, who had snuggled close to him sometime while they were passed out and had since then hooked a leg over his own, snoring in his ear. Flug let out a little ‘eep’ as Black Hat materialized out of the darkness of the room and settled over the both of them, shifting here and there until he was in resting his head where their shoulders touched.

“Mmm...good morning, handsome.” Demencia greeted sleepily, one hand reaching up to toy with the brim of Black Hat’s top hat, while her other pinched Flug’s ass. “Morning, nerd.”

Flug grumbled and tried to move but when she grabbed his dick next he sighed and went limp. The hand left and lightly grasped his own hand, the lizard hybrid snickering at his response.

Black Hat appeared to be ignoring them until the tentacles that had been slithering around in the near pitch-darkness of the bedroom distracted the bickering mortals, pressing the tendrils in a warning way against theirs asses.

“Ooo _please._..you haven’t done that to me for _ages_.” Demencia moaned, as she reached out blindly with another hand to grasp a thick tentacle as she attempted to encourage it to go press at her already wet cunt.

Black Hat reluctantly allowed it, as it got the hybrid to calm down to some degree as she writhed and tried to fuck herself with the tendril.

“Sir, I really should go work...” Flug let out a gasp when a tentacle wrapped around his arms and held him down, as the other tendril teasingly slipped inside of him a fraction. “B..boss, I-I...”

“Go back to sleep. It will be the only rest you get until that project is done.” Black Hat warned, even as he allowed the tendril to inch inside further. “Don’t think I didn’t notice you tampering with the monitors in my office.”

“H...how am I going to s...sleep when this tentacle is...” Flug groaned, squirming as Demencia gleefully joined in tormenting his body with soft touches to counter the slow pump of the tendril. Flug figured that he wasn’t going to be allowed to go to sleep, and was beginning to wonder if he cared, when Black Hat redirected Demencia’s attention to him.

“Leave him. There will be time after he’s finished with his projects.” Black Hat let the tentacle slide out of Flug’s body, as another few wrapped around Demencia and plopped her over Black Hat’s lap. “I’m still going to have to decide how to punish him for taking time off without permission and thinking he could get away with it.”

“But I want to torment him a little longer. I love the way you make him squirm and wanted to help.” Demencia rolled her hips against Black Hat’s, before letting out a delighted whoop as the demon gripped her and plunged his tentacle dick inside her, straight to the ridged hilt.  “Mmm, but I like this too...” Demencia’s fingers dug into Black Hat’s skin as she growled something and started rocking against him to encourage him to fuck her.

Black Hat hissed something crossly in return and cupped her breasts, claws scratching lightly as he moved in time to her frantic moves. Soon enough, he was displeased with their position and bowled her over and onto her back. With a sharp smile, Black Hat pulled out to the tip if his shaft before slowly sheathing himself, before he started a quick, steady fuck. His hands were on her chest again, toying with the pierced nipples and cupping her breasts, eliciting an eager moan. A tentacle slid over Demencia’s thigh and pushed at her ass, the tendril secreting what amounted to lube before it slowly started to fuck her hole in time to Black Hat’s tentacle cock fucking her core.

Demencia was alternately giggling and gasping as she squirmed beneath Black Hat, drool dripping down from her mouth to her jaw as she tried to move her body in time with the demon’s rough pace. Demencia seemed to peak to some higher dimension when Black Hat leaned over and kissed her.

Flug wasn’t jealous over the sight since he’d already gotten a kiss out of the demon earlier. But watching Black Hat and Demencia fuck like crazy wasn’t helping Flug in his attempt to go to sleep. The sound and sight...even the smell, just got him hard again and from the way his arms and now his legs and waist were held down by the tentacles, he wasn’t going to be allowed to join. Black Hat had figured out his mischief of tampering with the cameras in his office to make it appear to the demon that Flug had been working when in reality he had been passed out in bed.

Now Flug would just have to endure Black Hat bitching to him about that.

Which was fine.

Flug expected the scolding and since he knew he wasn't in any danger of dying, he could take whatever the eldritch demon had to say.  Flug was kind of hoping Black Hat would at least appreciate the deviousness of it.  For now, more sleep sounded very nice, as Flug had had his body worked enough by both Demencia and Black Hat before he’d passed out earlier. So Flug didn’t mind being left out of the sex happening only a foot or so away on the bed. If nothing else, perhaps Demencia could finally be worn out and would therefore not bother him when he worked later on. Flug closed his eyes, and kept them closed, despite wandering hands that began to caress his body some time later. One set of hands was clawed while the other one wasn’t. It felt nice, those soft touches, as if Black Hat and Demencia believed he was already asleep.Flug began to doze off amid some whispers.

“You played with him too much.” Demencia sounded disappointed. “I had another toy I wanted to try out.”

“It’s not my fault his body doesn’t have the stamina to keep up.” Black Hat said in a dismissive way, as he absently caressed the scientist’s limp body.

“I guess it’ll have to wait until next time. Demencia said with a fake sigh before her tone turned playful. “Unless you want to let me test it out on you.”

“Another time. I do not want that near me until I see how Flug reacts to it.”

Bastard.

Black Hat's body was perfectly able to take anything Demencia brought home to the mansion.  And the demon could take those human-made sex toys and find a way to improve on it.

The scientist was disappointed that he was so out of it. Flug was going to fall asleep without being able to put those two in their place, or try to. The scientist supposed that he would get them both next time.Flug smiled inwardly, even as the caresses to his body stopped, and two bodies pressed against his own, signaling that both Demencia and Black Hat were going to rest for a time. Flug absently felt himself being nuzzled from both sides and sleepily tried to return them.  Flug would be better prepared for them next time, and would have some fun of his own. After all, Flug had developed some formulas that could be used to make both Demencia and Black Hat more agreeable to him taking the reigns and giving them pleasure. Or withholding it until he saw fit to give it to them.

It would be...fun.

Fun, in a creepy, mad scientist kind of way, but Flug was sure that Demencia and Black Hat would enjoy it, once they knew what he had in mind.  Once they were incapacitated and strapped down, of course, and ready to beg him for his touch.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been years since I have written any m/f, so I'm a little rusty on that, but hopefully it was all right when it came to Demencia in this. I do want to write a lizardhat fic/one-shot at some point when the mood hits me right. This is also my first threesome I’ve written in awhile too, so if any limbs are wildly out of place, let me know and I’ll fix it.
> 
> I will likely post other one shots like this, one from Demencia’s POV and one from Black Hat’s POV. When? I don’t know, but I am sure it will happen at some point.


End file.
